Telephone
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: Izaya takes a trip out of the country, however he finds himself missing a certain 'monster' so he decides to check up on him... Shizaya, Shizuo x Izaya boy's love. Oneshot. Not a songfic.


Telephone

_Shizaya, Shizuo x Izaya_

**Warnings: Boy x Boy, Boy's love**

**Summary: Izaya takes a trip out of Japan but finds himself missing a 'monster' so he decides to check up on him...**

...

A heavy sigh escaped Izaya as he fell back onto his bed. He had just arrived in his Hotel room not an hour after the several hour flight out of Japan had ended. He was exhausted and ready to shower and sleep. Even if it was but mid-morning in his home, Tokyo, it was nearing midnight here. 'Here' being a secret location that he planned to tell no one about.

He was on a secretive trip doing secretive things at a secretive location; or so it was something like that that he told anyone that he spoke with about his sudden departure from Tokyo. Not that he spoke with much anyone before up and leaving.

The informant pushed back his dark hair and stared at the ceiling with his almond colored eyes for a moment longer as his mind traveled back toward home. His fingertips massaged at his throbbing temples as certain face came to mind only a minute after thinking about Tokyo and all the many people he knew lived there.

He rolled over and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket to call one of his contacts in Ikebukuro. He sent the order quickly 'Live feed from Shizuo Heiwajima' and a moment later finds him watching the live feed with Shizuo on his phone. Izaya simply adored technology.

Shizuo was with a girl, someone Izaya didn't know, and she was fairly cute - not that Izaya thought so himself. The two seemed to be getting along well enough and Izaya instantly felt annoyed before he decided he really didn't like the girl. She was sitting beside the blond man, about a foot away from him on a park bench as she smiled brightly at everything around her as if she had no care in the world. 'The sunny bitch' or so that's what Izaya nick named her, scooted closer to Shizuo and he didn't move away.

It was then that Izaya decided to have the girl removed.

Without looking away from the live feed with Shizuo and the... girl, Izaya pulled out a second phone and sent another quick message. Moments later and the girl 'The sunny bitch' was being escorted away by Police officers as Izaya grinned toothily. He dialed a new number into the phone he had just sent the message with and awaited the answer.

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Shizu-chan~!"

"Flea...?"

"Are you busy? It's your day off isn't it? Are you lonely?" it was only natural that he knew Shizuo's schedule so well, from what time he took his breaks to what times he like to shower, because Shizuo hated him the most and wanted him dead. Also, it was Izaya's job to know, or so that was his excuses. "Do you miss me?"

"... what?" was the intelligent response that only made Izaya snicker. Shizuo's usual rage reared it's hot head at the snicker then the man roared. "What the hell do you mean? How could I miss someone who's constantly poking their head where it doesn't belong?! You were just in Ikebukuro the other day! I could have happily went a few more days without hearing your annoying voice, damn Flea!" he could only imagine the look on the ex-bartender's face as he yelled into the phone. He undoubtedly held a look of rage on his features at the very moment.

Izaya frowned. "Yes, well I left the country shortly after that. Don't you just miss me terribly?" while he sounded amused and he was, he was also bit annoyed. Shaking the annoyance off he chose to ignore the annoying voice comment for the moment.

"Oh, you did? For how long... permanently?" the ex-bartender's voice was hopeful this time and it pissed Iazaya off. The blond's raging anger seemed simmer back down at the new information as he focused on listening to the Flea explain things.

"And if I don't come back? Just how would you feel, Shizu-chan?" the informant asked in an almost mocking tone as he ignored the slight nervousness he felt wondering what the answer would be.

"The longer you stay out of Ikebukuro the better, pest." was Shizuo's hissed answer before the line went dead as he hung up. The almond eyed man made a twisted expression at the wall in front of him before falling back to lie on his bed. He didn't look particularly pleased.

* * *

It had been about a week sense Izaya had spoke with Shizuo and the raven haired man hadn't bothered to call again since. However he was sure to keep an eye on the man through his 'contacts'.

Izaya found himself feeling restless and bored with the method though and so he found himself dialing up Shizuo again. He had seen that the blond hadn't been completely unaffected by his absence as well. Shizuo seemed to be exploding into a blind rage much worst and more often than when Izaya had frequented Ikebukuro so much it was a bit much for even Tom.

"Are you coming back now?" was snapped across the line the second Shizuo picked up.

"Ah, so you do miss me~ Want me to hurry back right away, is that it Shizu-chan?" was the informant's laughed answer before Shizuo snapped back with a low hiss.

"Like hell! You're the one that called, so I just assumed that's what it was about."

"You assumed wrong. It'll be awhile longer." the raven haired man purred into the phone while his lips curled into a wide smirk.

"How much longer?" was the grumbled question Izaya received for his low purr. Shizuo didn't seem put off in the least but only agitated by what Izaya assumed to be impatience.

"Ooh, I don't know, just awhile. There's no rush after all." the smaller man continued to purr.

"Your enjoying yourself there then?" Shizuo asked, he sounded a bit irritated as his voice was more gruff than normal. Izaya wasn't too sure what the irritation was directed other than it was likely his fault. He assumed it was because Shizuo was currently talking with him, Izaya Orihara, the man he hated the most on the phone... again.

They were talking on the phone.

Together.

One such thing like talking on the phone could be considered intimate after all. With their voices so close to each other's ears it also felt like Shizuo's deep voice was whispering in his ear. Or so that's how Izaya suddenly saw it. With this revelation Izaya quickly jerked the device further from his ear so it wasn't pressed to it closely, his cheeks heated a bit. Problem with that new position was that he couldn't hear Shizuo if he decided to continue speaking since Izaya had suddenly gone quiet.

He suddenly found himself feeling a bit nervous and knew that it wasn't like him at all. It was silly. The dark haired man knew it and so bit his bottom lip to regain his composer before he would have to speak with the other man again.

"...lea?" was what he heard when the informant pressed the phone to his ear once more.

"I'm having the time of my life here!" he cheered loudly, wondering if the sudden loud volume made the blond cringe any. That was off and Izaya knew it.

"Good for you." Shizuo's deadpanned before snapping a "Bye." and hung up.

The building elation raven haired man had felt sputtered to a stumbling halt and he stared silently at the wall ahead. It was suddenly very quiet with only the humming tone through the phone to keep him company.

In all truth Izaya was bored as hell.

He didn't much like it here at all, the whole trip had been more bothersome than anything else. It all consisted of a lot of business he didn't care too much about. It wasn't because none of it was important, no it wasn't even that it really should have been as boring as he made it seem.

It just wasn't Ikebukuro.

The phone stayed pressed to his ear as his thoughts carried on by themselves for what could have been hours but was likely only minutes.

Izaya could easily do the work he did from home here, he could easily make it seem as if he hadn't went anywhere at all besides the sudden visits to Ikebukuro but he did. He told any who asked that he wouldn't be there, he announced it clearly to those that took the time to find out. A few of his contacts that hadn't specifically asked, Namie who also didn't ask but he thought needed to know, Shinra who had actually inquired about what he was up to recently just before Izaya left, and Shizuo.

So it wasn't quite that he only told those that asked but just whoever he felt like telling.

He knew it wouldn't be that no one would notice his sudden absence or sudden lack of trouble he caused. They would all worry, but not about him, about what he was up to in the sudden break of peace.

If he were to look through his connections at the many people whose lives he played with he wondered just what he would see them doing right now.

Would they be celebrating the peace?

Worrying about what was to come?

Laughing because they thought he had finally died or given up?

Or would he actually be missed?

"Missed?" he spoke aloud before chortling lowly then falling back onto his bed to laugh madly at the idea. "My precious humans, I wonder if it is possible for you to miss me?" From everything he had seen through the contacts not many had been effected by his departure, besides the lack of trouble he caused. A few questioned the sudden peace and wondered where he had gotten off to and to do what exactly but their life went on. Shizuo seemed more angry but that wasn't too different, it was Shizuo after all.

Shinra hadn't called him since the time he had been told about Izaya's leave and he hadn't called him either.

So if not for his watchful contacts Izaya's connection to Ikebukuro and Tokyo in full would have been severed by now. He was annoyed.

His precious humans just took his presence and lack thereof for granted completely and carried on as if it was normal when he left for over a week now. He had actually seen that this would be the outcome, he knew they would react in such away and he should have been amused by it. It had all been a part of his plan.

He would disappear, his humans would be relieved then he would come back and hit it harder than ever and it would be more fun than ever before.

It wasn't. It wasn't fun for him at all. He didn't like this, not one bit.

Izaya lifted his phone up again to peer at it's small screen for a moment before redialing the number he had just called. He pressed the phone to his ear and waited. Seconds passed as he waited for an answer, just as he considered hanging up and trying again a gruff voice filtered in across the line to his ear. "What the hell do you want now?" Shizuo grumbled lowly in an irritated voice.

"You… you hung up so quickly Shizu-chan. What if I would have had something important to tell you?" the informant answered slowly at first but then quickly regained himself with what he knew was his less than wittiest of answers.

"Like what?"

"Like…" a long pause followed as the dark haired man laid on his bed in the hotel furrowing his thin dark eyebrows. He had no reason to call Shizuo back, he hadn't even had much of a reason to call him in the first place. He took another moment, surprised that Shizuo hadn't rushed him to answer or hung up again by then, then answered quickly. "Like… I'm going to send my jacket to the cleaners later today."

It was the blond's turn to hold a long pause before snapping a quick "So?!"

"Afterward I think I'll try some more of the local cuisine…"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" the sharp almost desperate sounding voice surprised even Izaya himself. Shizuo didn't vocally answer the request not to hang up but did as requested and silently waited for the other to speak. A sharp breath was audible through the line before Izaya managed to speak again. "I… don't hang up. I have… I have things to say."

"Then say them."

Another silence followed the demand. The smaller of the two men rolled over onto his stomach and distantly he wondered what the other was doing at that very moment. Was Shizuo at home laying on his own bed, or was he out walking the streets of Ikebukuro? He knew he could easily find out the answer by contacting someone again for another live feed but he didn't. "What are you doing right now?"

"You probably already know that, now don't you Izaya?"

"Do you think I know your every move Shizu-chan?"

"I have a proper name, you know."

"I do."

"Shut the hell up."

"Shizuo."

"What?!" Izaya could clearly hear that his patience was wearing thin as the gruff voice grew rougher in annoyance. He smirked widely, Shizuo was really just too fun.

"You didn't answer the question. What are you doing? Or… would you rather I found out myself? I am trying to be polite, Shizu-chan." the informant's voice only grew lighter in pitch as the ex-bartender's grew heavier. Izaya's amusement countered the other man's annoyance and anger well enough.

A sigh followed Izaya's words and that only further fed his amusement as the smirk growing on his face proved that. "Just talking to you, Flea." was the answer he received after the sigh.

Izaya felt a strange fluttering in his stomach that quickly moved to his chest. He was excited and a bit… anxious that he had Shizuo's full attention at the moment. It was odd that he would feel such things when he had so often before held the blonde's full attention before. It was different this time, he wasn't sure why but it was. He had Shizuo's full attention while not causing him trouble in Ikebukuro. Shizuo was only talking with him at the moment and there weren't any violent threats, thrown vending machines, narrowly missing street signs whizzing passed his head, blades, or any of the usual for them. It was a bit refreshing, even if he did still love to mess with Shizuo like he usually did. That wouldn't change.

"So then I get Shizu-chan all to myself?" he spoke in a dancing but clipped tone. He wasn't too sure for the reason but he was on edge now. This was proven as his muscles tensed and his body laid rigid on the bed. He tilted his head, attempting to look casual, and propped his head on the hand where he had his elbow supported on the bed. The hand cup the cheek as he set his jaw. His legs began slowly moving in more of a sway than a kicking motion back and forth as he spoke.

"Sure Izaya." he could clearly hear the mockery Shizuo offered with the statement.

"Oooh, I feel so special!" the dark haired man was careful to lift his tone to a equally mocking high excited tone but left just enough dullness to show his mockery. In actuality he was excited, but he wouldn't ever admit that.

The blond only grunted as an answer.

"Speak properly or I won't understand you Shizu-chan!"

"What would I need to say to you?"

"That isn't nice! You don't have anything else your doing now, so there aren't any distractions at all… even you should be able to think up something a bit more." the informant relaxed only a minuscule. He lightly giggled to add to his light scolding words.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Whatever."

"Shizu-chan."

"What?"

"Is it more peaceful for you in Ikebukuro right now?"

"Yeah."

"I see." the dark haired man's feet stopped swaying in their almost kicking motion before starting again at a quicker pace. "You must be enjoying yourself. Is it more like a vacation for you; only you still have work right?"

"Yeah." the deeper voiced man answered quietly; Izaya assumed he was disinterested. It bothered him a bit that he couldn't see the man's face to better understand how he was feeling.

"Izaya?"

"Eh? What is it?" he was a bit shocked to hear the man speak his name in such a calm yet questioning voice.

"How are you?"

The information broker was left dumbfounded and could only answer "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you… I'm asking how you are! Don't lecture me on paying attention and thinking up more to say when you can only answer a question with 'what'! Stupid Flea!"

"I got it, I got it… no need for that Shizu-chan!" he could clearly hear how annoyed the blond man was, but he couldn't help the lapse, he had been so suddenly asked that. "I'm…" he paused, thinking over just what his answer should be. The honest answer would be… lonely, bored, homesick or simply alright. "Great! I'm great Shizu-chan. It's refreshing to leave the same place you've spent a lot of time in, I think I could stay away for awhile longer too! I've had so much fun here!" his tone was too excited, but he only noted it after he had finished speaking.

Another grunt was the answer. He decided to further the answer after a moment of shared silence. "Have fun then. I'll enjoy the peace here."

"Shizu-chan…"

"What?"

"I miss…" he paused again and he knew Shizuo was listening instently when it grew deathly silent on the other end. He wondered if he was wondering what he was going to say. He wondered if Shizuo thought he would say something like 'I miss you' or 'I miss Ikebukuro', which led him to wonder if he did miss those things honestly.

"I don't." he mumbled to himself but Shizuo clearly heard.

"What?"

"I miss Russia Sushi's Fatty Tuna of course! There isn't sushi here… although there are other delicious cuisines! I've really enjoyed myself here…"

"Then… get some damn Fatty Tuna when you come back."

"When I come back…" Izaya felt the fluttery feeling again, and it was much more uncomfortable this time. He bit his bottom lip nervously and actually felt as if his heart might skip a beat or he would blush or some ridiculous nonsense like that. "Right." he amended after a second thought that what he had said was too strange, even if it was just Shizuo.

"You're coming back?" Shizuo actually sounded uncertain and Izaya wasn't sure if he was amused by it or if made him all the more anxious. He fidgeted a bit, glancing around the room in silence as he thought of his answer. The pause must have been too long for the blond as he spoke up again. "You're not?"

"Does that make you feel lonely? The thought of me not coming back right away?" if he thought about it more carefully he probably wouldn't have asked the 'Monster of Ikebukuro' such a question but he hadn't. The words had been a question that had formed in his mind and his mouth had spoken before he considered the consequences.

"Izaya… 'right away'? That means you're coming back eventually, then, I'll be prepared for that time."

"What does that mean, Shizu-chan? You'll be prepared for what exactly?"

"To beat the shit out of you of course."

"You want to kill me that badly?" the informant chortled under his breath, his voice had lightened as the tension seemed to lift. It was a bit odd that such a subject lightened his mood but he was talking with Shizuo.

"Are you lonely?" the question was sudden and it threw Izaya's new found pace off completely.

_I'm lonely?_

"Why do you ask that, Shizu-chan?"

"You're chatting with me, of all the things for you to do."

"Is it that odd that we can talk like this?"

"Yes."

"You don't like it?"

"Where are you right now?" Shizuo sighed, ignoring the informant's question to ask his own. Izaya didn't seem to care his question went unanswered.

"That's a secret."

A grumble followed the giggled statement before the blond man sighed heavily. "I didn't mean that. I meant what are you up to right now? It's not too noisy in the background, so are you in a hotel room or something?" Izaya couldn't believe he let Shizuo think so far ahead of him, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it should. Shizuo had thought to listen to the background noise and determine his location from that. If he had been outside, Shizuo would likely have been able to determine just what country he was in now.

It wasn't very quiet where Shizuo was now; it sounded like he was out in the streets of Ikebukuro.

"Yes. I'm in my room laying on my bed, talking to a nosey man." he resisted the urge to laugh and shook his head.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed a short note, his voice still rough before he chortled almost inaudibly. At first Izaya thought he had heard wrong but then Shizuo spoke in a strangely light voice. "Then am I distracting you from the man in your bed?"

It took him a moment but when Izaya caught on that he was being teased by Shizuo he could only stare at the wall in front of him in shock. He had rolled around to much that he now faced it and was on the edge of the bed. "Huh?" he blinked but couldn't process a full thought for several moments. He waved his arms and rolled over and off the bed as he laughed wholeheartedly. His ass met with the floor roughly but it didn't derail his amusement. "Ow…" he mumbled moving to crawl back up onto the bed and rubbing at the soreness in his ass.

"Izaya?"

"Hm? Ooh, Shizu-chan was that a joke just now?" he managed to speak more clearly after calming his laughter and returning to his laying position on the bed.

"Maybe."

"Well that's unexpected~!"

"Shut up."

"How's the weather there?"

"Fine." the answer was simple and Izaya could tell little thought was put into it, as was with the question itself. It was a bit irritating though.

"Fine? Sunny and warm or maybe it's cloudy with a chance of showers?"

"Sunny."

"It's cold and wet here." Izaya sighed, feeling their conversation drifting, it wouldn't last much longer. He had enjoyed what had last.

"In your bed? Is he that bad, or is that he's really good?" Shizuo lighter voice returned.

"What…?" Izaya mumbled before connecting the pieces and realizing he was being teased again. His cheeks heated. "Shizu-chan! What kind of thing is that to say to me?"

"You're embarrassed?" the ex-bartender sounded far too amused which only helped to fluster Izaya. "Is your face hot?"

"Mm?" the informant blinked, surprised. His free hand gingerly touched one of his hot scarlet cheeks. "Yes… I'm very hot." he whispered lowly.

Silence followed his comment before distantly there was an awkward cough passing through the line from Shizuo's end. "I thought you said it was _cold_ and wet there?"

"Well it's hot now."

"What changed that?"

"That nosy guy…" Izaya paused, wondering just where their teasing was heading now.

"What?"

"is teasing me."

"How?"

"With… his mouth."

Shizuo took a bit before he answered, but when he did his voice had lowered considerably. "You… like that?"

"Maybe."

Shizuo only grunted in answer, apparently he had tired of that topic. _Are you jealous?_ Izaya considered asking but the words didn't fall from his lips instead he only managed a "Mhmm…"

"Izaya."

"What is it?" he jumped at the chance to start up a new conversation. He knew he sounded a bit too enthusiastic but he didn't hold it back.

"I won't have phone sex with you."

Izaya's entire face burned with what he knew was a deep scarlet color. "I'm not offering! Your voice isn't sexy enough for that!" he yelled into the phone he pressed close to his ear.

"Good, I would be troubled if my voice effected you that way." the man in Ikebukuro sounded annoyed with his usual temper showing itself again.

"Fuu~ whatever. I'm hanging up."

"Bye." the lack of much anything besides indifference in Shizuo's voice pissed Izaya off. He was still quick to snap something more before hanging up. "and Shizu-chan, I'll call again so you better pick up."

"Fine. Talk to you later, Flea." he hesitated in hanging up when Shizuo spoke up in return.

"Fine." this time he didn't give Shizuo the chance to answer and quickly hung up.

* * *

Izaya did call again… and again and again, so many times Shizuo lost count. Their conversations carried on for different durations each time, once it would only be but a minute or two then the following would last over an hour. It had been about half a week since they started speaking on a daily basis and Izaya had called multiple times a day each day.

Shizuo showed little signs of honestly being annoyed at the constant contact. They argued a bit but it held little of the usual venom. Their conversations ranged from pointless chatter about things they had done that day to their opinions about different things. They both thought it odd that they managed to have such normal, to their standards, conversations at all and Izaya had been to bring that topic up. It didn't stop them in the least though and they actually seemed to be enjoying the time they spent speaking with each other.

Many times their conversations had converted over to some strange topics that in retrospect was a bit awkward to say the least. They had actually flirted a bit. Izaya wouldn't say that he honestly could see Shizuo like that, but he doubted Shizuo wouldn't say the same about him. It wasn't as if Shizuo had suddenly decided that he didn't hate the informant and Izaya felt the same.

They were just on 'temporary friendly terms' or something of the sort. Izaya wasn't too interested in thinking any further on the matter and so they carried on in their peaceful ways for the half week. His time away from Ikebukuro was nearing it's end but he still hadn't told Shizuo when he planned to make his return. The reason for his hesitation was that he was second thinking the return date he had previously planned.

Izaya sighed as he entered his hotel room. He closed the door behind himself and slowly walked over to flop onto the single bed. He sighed again.

No matter how much he denied it, he wanted to go back home. He missed Tokyo, he missed toying with the people of Ikebukuro. He missed playing with Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan…" he mumbled under his breath. His almond like eyes glazing over with his thoughts of the blond man. Thinking something like 'I miss him' was too ridiculous so he didn't.

A chiming sound interrupted any further thought. He instantly recognized it as his cell phone and retrieved it from his pocket. His eyes widened by a fractionate as he read the name the device displayed.

_Shizu-chan. _

"Shizu-chan?" he repeated aloud. Out of all the times they had spoken over the phone since Izaya had left Japan, Shizuo hadn't been the one to call him but he had called him. It was more than a bit surprising to have him suddenly calling so the informant wondered if something was wrong. He shook the thought quickly, seeing it ridiculous to think such things about Shizuo.

"Oooh, Shizu-chan? I didn't expect you to call me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Izaya spoke the second he accepted the call on the mobile device. His voice was a bit to high and excited sounding so about halfway through he decided to lower his voice to a still light yet much less enthusiastic sound.

"Huh? Yeah, you didn't call for awhile…. So I did. What's up?" the ex-bartender's voice wasn't the usual rough and deep tone but was oddly quiet in a mumbling uncertain like way that left Izaya feeling more than a bit nervous. His voice gained volume only on the last two words he spoke before he continued again with the same louder tone. "Normally you would have called like a dozen times between yesterday's breakfast and today's, but it's passed breakfast and you haven't."

What the blond said was true, Izaya hadn't called Shizuo in nearly a day's time. Figuring the time difference; when it was about morning where Shizuo was it was night for Izaya. There was about a ten hour time difference. Izaya usually called during his morning time, which was just before Shizuo went to bed as well as just after noon, which made it early morning for Shizuo and lastly during the evening when he got home which was later morning for Shizuo. The times were rarely exactly the same each day. Apparently the blond had gotten used to the pattern.

"Oh? Could you not sleep or awaken correctly without my calls?" Izaya teased and snickered at the thought.

"Maybe."

Izaya made a soft startled sound in his throat at the strait answer. He didn't expect to be given such an answer from the man. "Re-really?" he knew his words were stuttered and he sounded ridiculous but he could do little to help it.

"Yeah. I've gotten used to hearing your annoying voice so much. Damn Flea." he sounded much more like his normal self with that statement. Izaya couldn't decide if he was relieved or disappointed at that. He wouldn't have minded carrying on with where that could have likely lead but Shizuo was still entertaining in his usual bullheaded ways.

"Then forgive me for not calling, I was busy." it was a lie. The only reason Izaya hadn't called was because of that emotion he was trying to convince himself he wasn't feeling. He had spent so much time wasting away just mulling over his thoughts about that emotion that didn't exist within him.

Shizuo grunted, apparently annoyed by the answer. "Too busy? Yet not enough before when you called at three in the morning?" he had done that at one point, hadn't he? Three in the morning would have made it about five at noon where Izaya was.

"Oh, did I do that? Well it could have been worst, right?"

"How?"

"When you had just laid down for the night? During your shower? Dinner? Or something like that…"

"You have."

"Oh. What about while you were… in a more awkward position? Like on the toilet?"

"Hm."

"Or masturbating?"

"…"

"… have I caught you-"

"_No_!" Shizuo's voice was sharp in a snarl that made the slighter male laugh.

"That would have been awkward~!"

"I wouldn't have answered."

"Well, I can understand that." Izaya nodded his head, not caring he couldn't be seen. He had once again relaxed on the bed in his room and was now staring up at the ceiling with little fascination.

"Would you answer?"

"If I were…?"

"You know."

"I do?"

'"You would."

They were speaking quick in clipped tones with both sounding amused.

"I would what?"

"Answer the phone while…" Shizuo paused, seeming to hesitate in embarrassment. "…while jerking off."

"Maybe." was the giggled response. Izaya held back the full-hearted laugh that threatened to escape.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, under certain circumstances."

Shizuo seemed to hesitate in giving an answer to that, either he didn't know what to say because he was surprised or he was trying figure out exactly what that had meant. "Certain circumstances?" he finally asked, so Izaya assumed his pause to have been to figure out what he had meant.

"Yeah."

"Like…?"

"Hm? Like who's calling and how far into it I am." the raven haired informant answered swiftly, his voice now a playful purr. His lips stretched up into a wide Cheshire cat like grin. He could only imagine the look on the other man's face right now.

"How far… Pervert." Shizuo stated in a suddenly dull tone, he almost sounded exasperated. "If I ever call while your…occupied with yourself, don't answer."

"Fuu~ Well if I ever call while your busy playing with yourself, please do answer, I'm sure you could use some tips."

"I won't answer. If I hear your voice I won't be able to finish the job."

"Does my voice excite you that much?"

"The opposite. You can make any man go soft, Flea."

"Funny, last time we played together you didn't seem too soft~" Izaya noticed half a second too late the words sounded weird.

Shizuo noticed to and quickly snapped "The hell I was!"

The information broker's cheeks reddened slightly as even his ears colored with the force of the blush. It was in that moment he was thankful he was alone in the room. "Throwing vending machines and acting like such a brute does little to show your softer side, Shizu-chan." he answered quickly hoping that would rectify his slip up.

"For you that is a bit soft. You deserve something more, much worst."

"That's so sweet Shizu-chan." Izaya clipped back, his voice clearly sarcastic before changing the subject back to what it was before "All that talk about that earlier is making me desire my own pleasing touch~!"

"Don't you dare, Flea."

"But…" was the raven haired man's answer, slowly spoke as he moved his free hand down to finger his belt. He tugged it open with a _click_ and moved on to finger his pants button and zipper.

"I said don't. I'll hang up."

"But I've already started." Izaya argued, although his voice was playful sounding. He tugged the buttoned portion open and tugged lightly at the zipper holding his pants closed. "Just a little bit is alright, maybe then…" slowly he drug the zipper downward as he paused in speaking, sure that the sound could be heard by the man on the other end. Again he found himself wondering what Shizuo's face looked like at the moment. Shocked? Horrified? Aroused? Disgusted? It was all possible. "then I can narrate it, explain in detail, step by step every move I make and maybe you'll learn something."

Silence passed through the phone as Izaya ceased movement and speech waiting for some answer. The seconds ticked by into minutes as both ends remained silent. Finally Shizuo spoke "Well…? Are your pants off now?"

"What…?"

"Are they?"

"Shizu-chan…"

"Don't call me that." he snapped, his voice gruff and irritated.

"Your not hanging up?"

"Your not touching yourself?"

"Nn," Izaya paused, his hand now resting lifelessly on his bare stomach where he had pulled his shirt up a bit. He stroked the skin lightly. "Yes. I am…"

"Your quiet."

The informant frowned slightly before huffing. His voice suddenly danced over the line in a low keen "Ah, ahh, s-sorry I was just…distracted. I'm, ngh, str-stroking it now~!" he lifted his pitch higher and continued in an orgasmic voice even as his body didn't actually move at all. "It's, ah~ Shizu-chan, my fingers are-"

"Don't call my name."

"Shizu-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Shizuo?"

"Don't." the blond hissed.

"Shizuoooo~!" the raven haired man's voice was almost delirious sounding now.

"Izaya."

"Shizuoo~! Ahn!"

"You done acting?"

"Oooh, I just came for you Shizu-chan."

"Shut up."

Izaya did as he was told and silence passed between the two yet again. As he waited for the uncomfortable silence to pass Izaya flipped over so he laid on his stomach instead of his back. He began toying with the sheets beneath him disinterestedly. It wasn't as if he regretted the teasing, even if it had such an awkward outcome he rather enjoyed it. Things like this seemed to happen quite often when they spoke recently over the phone, and Izaya enjoyed each time. Even the times he himself was left speechlessly flustered.

"Your still yourself so you must be doing well enough." Izaya's thoughts slammed to a halt at the sudden comment from the undeniably strong man. He spoke monotonous as if the words held little meaning at all.

"I am…" the slighter man mumbled out the response, not really sure how he wanted to answer. He felt his usual teasing tone was sufficient but it failed him now. "…great." his mouth snapped shut, his teeth clicking together as the word came out sounding venomous and sarcastic. That wasn't the answer he wanted to give.

He was great!

"It's quiet here." Shizuo yet again interrupted Izaya thought process with the monotonous comment. "It's peaceful too."

Almond like eyes narrowed as he gnashed his teeth together. "I see, then…"

"But it's awkward."

Izaya's tense jaw slackened and he mumbled a "What?"

"It's so quiet it feels awkward. After all the usual noise, then for it to be so quiet for so long… it's really awkward." Izaya couldn't tell what the subtle lowering in his pitch or the strange, not angered, but wary sound in Shizuo's voice meant. He was curious about it though.

"You really just can't be pleased, can you?" he teased.

The ex-bartender grunted. "I never said I didn't like it.

"Do you?"

"Yes, very much."

Izaya's brow furrowed, the amusement drained from his face. _What am I to do if my playmate doesn't want to play anymore?_ He leaned his head down to rest his cheek against the soft pristine white sheets beneath him. "That's good then." he sighed after a moment, he wasn't sure if he cared that his disappointment clearly filtered through or not.

"Is it?" was the doubtful answer he received.

"Yes…?" a frown made it's way to the informant's face, his voice doubtful. Suddenly the expression changed to a contemplating one then to a more curious look. "because I was thinking. Maybe since I like it here so much, I'll make it my permanent residency."

"Your not coming back then?"

"Probably not."

"Izaya…" Shizuo mumbled, his voice sounding wary again. "Your not very convincing right now. What happened to your expert deceptive ways?"

"Is that a compliment?" Izaya giggled softly, the sound nothing like the usual ones he offered.

"Not at all."

"Aw, so you really think me so dishonest?"

"Yes."

"That's so mean Shizu-chan."

"Is it as fun there as you say it is? Or… you bored?" the fact that Shizuo, of all people, could guess the hidden feelings of Izaya pissed him off.

"I won't get bored just because your not around." Izaya hissed. He paused, about to snap something more at the blond but stopped himself. He took a slow steadying breath and rubbed his cheek against the soft white sheet beneath it to try and clam down. "I'm not lonely, and I'm not bored. This is… a very nice place. I can happily stay here and have much more fun than I have ever before and not worry about some Monster trying to kill me!" the calming method failed and he snapped.

A growl passed over the line and Izaya was sure that if they were together in person right now a sign or vending machine would be soon hurled at him. Oddly enough Izaya found himself _smiling_ at the thought and wishing that were the case. He wished he would have to be worrying about the vending machine that just went sailing by him nearly taking off his head.

"Whatever, Flea! Stay there as long as you like and don't bother with calling me again or ever coming back! If I see your sorry face again I'll kill you!" he roared and hung up abruptly.

Izaya opened his mouth to say something, anything, but stopped when the tone met his ear after the click of the disconnection. That had actually been the first time Shizuo had snapped something like that to him since they had began talking regularly over the phone.

Of course what Izaya had said was a lie. He didn't want to stay away, he wanted to go back to Tokyo as soon as possible. He wanted to go _home_ not two days after arriving here. He….

He dialed up Shizuo's number without even thinking, he had done it so many times now he knew it by _heart_. Surprisingly Shizuo answered, although scathingly, with a "What Flea?"

Izaya didn't stop to think and quickly spoke what he felt "I want to go home! I hate it here… I miss… I miss… there. I miss…" _you._ His voice was urgent, the desperate and exhaustion clear even to himself.

"Then come back." his voice actually softened, and Izaya felt like asking him to repeat himself to make sure he hadn't heard things. _Did he just speak gently? The Monster of Ikebukuro, speaking gently to the man he hated the most?! And those words…_

"Can I?" he whispered. His voice was even softer, sounding unsure and wavering so much he felt embarrassed by it.

"Stupid. If that's what you want, I don't care. But if you do hurry up and come back, it'll be good for me…"

At first Izaya wasn't sure what to say, his voice caught in his throat. After several silent seconds of trying to find an answer he finally pulled one up "It would be?"

"Yeah…" Shizuo sighed into the phone, his voice so breathy that Izaya thought for a moment he could feel the hot moist breath tickling his ear. He shivered and yearned for that to be the case, but it wasn't. Shizuo continued speaking even as Izaya was so distracted with his own thoughts he barely registered what was being said. "If you hurry back, I'll have the perfect person to beat the shit out of when I get pissed off."

The informant now wished he wouldn't have heard the statement and would have just continued daydreaming. That wasn't how it was though and Izaya had to face the fact that Shizuo wanted him back to take his anger out on, nothing more.

"But if I were there wouldn't I only be the cause for you getting angry, Shizu-chan?" it was Izaya's turn to sigh, heavily. His thin brows had furrowed again as he stared at nothing as he spoke. Once his piece had been said Izaya leaned his head down to rest his forehead on the white sheet covered bed beneath him. His head lolled to the side and he stopped moving.

"Your not the only one, you know." was the simple answer that was returned.

"I know." the statement was much more bitter and sharp than Izaya had originally planned for it to sound but he didn't bother to correct himself and found he didn't much care. If he pissed Shizuo off anymore he could only see it as a good thing, the fact that Shizuo might hang up again and maybe even ignore or block his calls didn't seem to matter much anymore.

"But… you piss me off much worst than anyone I've met before." the ex-bartender halfway amended but it only irritated Izaya more. Shizuo didn't sound to effected by the comments and his gentle tone from earlier was gone.

"That's because I'm the person you hate most." his voice died, lower to inaudible level as he finished speaking the 'most' portion. The furrow in his brow deepened as his lips pursed into a face that showed his displeasure.

"And you hate me the most too." was the grumbled reply.

"I do."

"So… are you coming back or not, Flea?" the blond man's patients dwindled then snapped suddenly as he barked 'Flea'.

"Maybe!" Izaya snapped back.

"Under what circumstances?" Izaya resisted the urge to laugh for a total of two seconds then burst into a giggling fit, Shizuo would always be Shizuo. Shizuo grunted and spoke when Izaya couldn't. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious! You said you wanted to come back, you said you missed it here. So why say 'maybe'? Are you that stupid?"

"Wouldn't you be happy if I didn't come back?" Izaya's laughter stopped and he stared at nothing again until his free hand moved up to clench into a loose ball around a handful of white sheets. The fingers curled and uncurled as he watched carefully.

"Didn't I already say it would be good for me if you came back quickly?" the rough tone with his voice lowered was unmistakable and Izaya felt his heart leap at it.

"Shizu-chan, there are other people you can beat on when your angry."

He grunted again before speaking "Fine. Do what you want, I'm go-"

"Don't hang up yet!" a awkward silence followed the sudden shout before Izaya coughed in an equally awkward way and spoke up again. "I mean…" he hesitated with his brow furrowing yet again. "Shizu-chan, I…"

"You what Izaya? You want to come back right, then what the hell is stopping you? Just hurry up and get your scrawny ass back here!" Shizuo snapped, he sounded a bit awkward himself.

Izaya didn't answer for awhile, only listened to his own heart hammering away in his chest at the demand. _Come back?_ "C-Come back? You want me to, Shizu-chan?" he asked aloud this time as his voice wavered with unmistakable nervousness.

"That's more than what I said but close enough, damn Flea. Just, hurry and come back already!"

"No."

"No?! What the hell, Izaya, don't you want to come back?" Shizuo roared quite loudly. Izaya flinched and pulled the phone back a bit before moving back again to speak.

"I do. But I won't come back until…"

"Until…?"

"Until someone tells me to because they miss me." Izaya answered with a final note. He wondered how Shizuo would take such a statement and if he thought him silly for wanting such a ridiculous thing. He found himself fidgeting again with the white sheets so he quickly pulled his hand back.

Shizuo snorted "Shinra wouldn't tell you that?"

"I think… he's vacationing with Celty."

"They do seem to be enjoying themselves recently."

"Yeah…"

Shizuo sighed again "Izaya…" it was the breathy sigh that caused Izaya to shiver again. "Is that all you want? To be missed?"

"I…" Izaya was ready to snap, to yell, to scream at the blond and explain how ridiculous such a thought was but was interrupted.

"Fine… Izaya, I miss you, please come back soon."

Izaya suddenly found it very hard to breath and impossible to speak. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he repeated the move many times before snapped his mouth firmly shut. The informant proceeded to swallow thickly as he ran the words over in his mind hundreds of times per second.

"I… I miss you too, Shizu-chan. I miss you…" he stuttered out before abruptly hanging up.

* * *

Izaya wasted no time in jumping on the next plane to Tokyo and so found himself back in Tokyo not long after he had hung up on Shizuo. The blond bodyguard had called him back many times but he hadn't answered. Izaya had also been keeping a close eye on his movements and so once he had stepped foot back into Tokyo, or more specifically Ikebukuro, he knew exactly where the man he was looking for was.

He didn't skip through the streets like he usually would.

He didn't watch the humans he loved so much walking around.

He didn't even speak a word to anyone, including Simon, whom tried to converse with him.

He only ran, directly to the blond man he was in such a rush to see.

The sight of the mop of blond hair, shimmering lightly in the sunlight as the man drew heavily on the cigarette between his deeply frowning lips. His features were pulled into a scowl as he glared at everything that moved. His sapphire colored sunglasses gleamed in the sunlight as he tilted his head slightly, turning it ironically in Izaya's direction.

Shizuo wasn't given the time to react with anything more than a widening of his eyes and slackening of his jaw as Izaya pounced on him. He ran forward and threw himself at the tall blond man. His arms wrapped around his neck as Shizuo took only a step backward before catching himself and Izaya fully.

"What the hell… Izaya?!" he growled out as he reached around to grab his waist and steady them. His mocha colored eyes stared at the dark haired man from behind sapphire glasses.

"Hello~!" the informant sang, his legs followed his arms motion and wrapped around the taller man's hips. He grinned widely and leaned in to press their lips together after plucking the cigarette from his lips. It was a chaste kiss where Izaya's lips only briefly pressed against Shizuo's quickly before pulling back.

Shizuo's eyes widened further as his mouth opened and closed twice before Izaya interrupted whatever he planned to say with another kiss. This one was pressed a bit more firmly as their warmed lips molded together tightly for only another brief second, too short for Izaya, before the informant moved back to lick Shizuo's lips.

The blond looked ready to murder, and Izaya assumed he was, which was why he quickly leaped away and took to a skipping run down the street laughing. "See you another time, Shizu-chan~!"

Shizuo stood silent for only a second before roaring and tearing off down the street after the 'Flea' like he usually would with his roar of "Izaaaayaaaaaaa!" Izaya laughed wholeheartedly as the people of Ikebukuro that was on the nearby and not streets stared in shock then in understanding.

The meddlesome 'Flea' had returned to Ikebukuro to bother the 'Monster' yet again.

Hadn't they kissed though?

No, that had been the strange illusion of anyone that thought they saw such an impossible thing; including a legend of Ikebukuro, like Celty, herself.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N, disclaimer: **

**Den [Fluff] : **Well... not too proud of this... buuut I said I'd post it. Here it is. My first Shizaya.

**Iza: **Do you not have better things to waste your life on?

**Den: **Maybe~ I don't own Durarara and all that.

**Shizu:** Iiiizaaayaaa!

**Iza: **Is that all he can say?

**Den: **Yes, because other wise I'll make him (fuck you) out of character... I suck with Shizuo's character... excuse me. Which is why I rp Izaya~

_[ Reviews will be rewarded with Shizaya sexiness... maybe. ]_


End file.
